


Flying High

by lavvyan



Series: High Stakes [2]
Category: Discworld - Pratchett, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-27
Updated: 2009-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-05 07:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavvyan/pseuds/lavvyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John loves flying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying High

Rodney had always liked cats. They were clean, nice to look at, and apart from the occasional insane leap perfectly content to stay on the ground. Rodney liked the ground. He liked it even more when he was standing on it, not watching it fall away from the literal bird's eye perspective of a Lancre mohawk*. But John had taken to flying like, well, like a bird to the air, and his open smile did strange things to Rodney's heart rate, so here he was. Trying to keep up with the speeding broom, fighting the urge to simply dive down and dig his talons into something small and furry.

Borrowing wasn't usually something Rodney excelled at, although he was good enough for a grudging nod from Granny Weatherwax. John's manoeuvres had quickly become too daring for his delicate stomach, so he had switched to alternative ways to accompany the assassin on his flights instead of clinging to the broomstick and praying to every god there was that he wouldn't fall down.

John, on the other hand… John seemed to be born to the air. He steered the broom with the ease of someone who'd been using it for years instead of a few weeks, flying through almost every weather. He was reckless, daring, suicidal. And happy. Rodney didn't think he'd ever seen anyone look so delighted as John did when he could leave the ground behind.

The broom took a sharp turn left and dived straight down. Rodney let the Mohawk follow, answering John's whoop with a high-pitched cry of his own.

He'd never admit to it, but he was having the time of his life.

+++

*The Lancre mohawk is small compared to other hawks and not commonly used as a hunting bird. Come mating season, the males fight each other for the females, often going for the rival's head. The result is usually a nearly bald bird with a short strip of feathers down the middle of its scalp. Inexplicably, a proverb from Slice occasionally calls someone "as horny as a mohawk" although the mohawk has no horns at all.


End file.
